


【相二】B.E.（中）

by Anonymous



Category: X2 - Fandom, 相二, 竹马
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	【相二】B.E.（中）

星期五下班回到家，褪去西装换上家居的T恤和短裤，一边喝着冰镇啤酒一边计划着通宵游戏，可是夜晚还没过半就接到了电话。

[ 哥你过来一下呗，我这电脑出问题了！] 

二宫看着手中的冰镇啤酒默默叹了口气连衣服也懒得换就出门了。

J是他的表弟，名叫松本润，比自己小一岁，现任牛郎店经理。

本是软件开发人员的自己在J的眼里就是一个电脑免费上门修理工。

并不是什么太过严重的问题，不一会电脑就正常工作了，二宫看了看表心想着和J告别马上赶回去那么美好的星期五夜晚还是没有被破坏的，只不过事情并没有如他想的发展…

 

相叶女朋友不算多也不算少，大学交往过一个，工作后交往了一个，进入30代以后交往了一个，与前两个自然认识不同这个是由家里安排的相亲认识的。女孩文静漂亮，两人的交往双方父母也是再满意不过，相叶对待女孩温柔，女孩对待相叶体贴。

在两人交往两年后相叶准备提出结婚时女孩却提出了分手。

伤心是当然的但更大的是挫败与懊恼，因为与他交往过的三个女孩都是对方提出的分手而且理由也都惊人的相似，无非先给自己发好人卡然后是教科书般分手的经典案例语句，

[ 你对我很好，可是我只能感受到我是你的家人而非你的恋人。 ] 

所以最后相叶觉的如何爱一个人对自己而言就是一道无解命题。

第三次恋情告吹后接下来的半年相叶拒绝了家里继续为他安排的相亲，也不是因为伤心或是忘不了，只不过就是觉的有些累。

 

星期五下班后因为自己刚升职加薪被同事拉着说是为了庆祝一下一定要不醉不归，结果自己喝到兴头时几个有家室的同事纷纷说时间不早了酒会就这样散了。

和同事告别后自己又找了一家酒馆继续喝了起来，然后脑海里就出现了那个人，他一点都不奇怪因为早已习惯，平常清醒时也会想起，只不过一旦沾染上酒精就会不受控制的满脑子被那身影占据。

17岁少年的侧脸，低头看书的样子，趴在桌子上睡觉的样子。

他忘不了，准确的说是这十几年来他经常拾起复习不想忘记…

 

#

相叶知道自己很容易失控，比如现在他刚刚对面前还没完全睡醒的人又发表了嘴先于脑思考的言论，

[ nino，你搬到我家来住吧！ ] 

听了自己的话后对方瞬间清醒了，浅色的眸子望着自己。

[ 我是说，那个，哈哈，就是… ]

在二宫眼里自己肯定是满脑子只想着怎么能把他吃干抹净，相叶干笑着完全不知道自己该说什么以表达他并不是那么想的，但明显失败了！

于是干脆自暴自弃的把人搂到怀里不让对方看自己的窘态。

[ 可以。] 埋在自己胸前的人开口说道。

相叶松开怀里的人看向他慢慢说到，

[ nino你不用勉强自己的，虽然我是全包了你可是… ] 

[ 好吧，那我不去了。 ]

[ 诶！ ] 

相叶想哭，他只想穿越回一分钟前让自己闭嘴！

回到家相叶坐在书桌前看着手机里刚才二宫留下的电话号码还有些觉的一切都不太真实，会不会再睁开眼发现不过是自己做的一场梦。

打开抽屉拿出那只型号基本可以算是古董的手机，翻出里面唯一的一张照片，那还是是自己十几年前偷偷拍的。

照片里的少年正趴在桌子上睡觉，一脸恬静如同小动物一般。

[ 这么多年过去，你一点都没变呢。 ] 对着照片里的少年相叶说道。

 

二宫早就料到一定会这样，一回家就看到沙发上的浓颜男人黑着一张脸。

[ 回来了。 ] 

[ 嗯。 ] 

[ 哥你把电脑修好了，你自己的脑子又坏掉了是不是！ ] 

[ 你放心，我有分寸的。 ] 

[ 你知道自己在做什么吗！我店里的生意好的很，不需要自家的哥哥来献身！ ]

[ 小润，我想跟你说个事。 ] 二宫难得一脸的认真的表情。

[ 嗯，说吧。] 

[ 我不是你店里的员工，所以相叶包我的钱我就全自己留着啦！ ] 

[ 二宫和也你就不能正经一点！昨天你和那个叫相叶的男人走了以后我担心的一晚上都坐立难安！ ] 

[ 小润，对不起让你担心了。 ] 

[ 哥你到底怎么想的！ ] 

一阵沉默后二宫开口说到，

[ 我不过是想再给自己一次机会。 ] 

夜晚坐在沙发上以电视声音做背景盯着手机发呆的相叶被来电铃声吓得回神，看到上面显示的名字自己的手颤抖到按接听键按了几次才成功。

[ nino] 

[ 把你家地址报一下！ ] 

直到开门看到二宫拎着个中等尺寸的行李包站在自家门口时他才确定几十分钟前那通电话的真实性。

[ nino ] 

[ 我的房东松本先生把我赶出来了，所以可不可以…] 

[ 可以！ ] 这是相叶这几年来为数不多的嘴，脑，心同时运转说出的回答。

—tbc—

我坑其实不多的，而且我也没打算让它们成为坑，所以你们还要继续温暖我关爱我~(￣▽￣)


End file.
